Au creux de ton coeur
by sara-chan22
Summary: Trowa est nouveau dans la région et Iria lui a proposé de venir loger chez eux. Quatre sent que ce jeune mystèrieux cache quelque chose d'énigmatique, avec ses froides manières...


Auteur: Sara-chan

Titre: Au creux de ton coeur.

Genre: Humour/Drama.

Disclaimer: Ils sont pas à moi mais je les emprunte pour mes fics et les malmène à ma gise na!

Chapitre 1:

« Iria je suis rentré !

« Quatre, viens voir une surprise dans le salon.

Une surprise ? Méfiant, Quatre accrocha sa veste au portemanteau du vestibule, déposa son cartable et se dirigea vers le salon à pas de loup. Il fut étonna, non pas d'y trouver sa sœur, souriante ; mais qu'elle soit en compagnie d'un jeune homme brun, à peu près de son âge, aux yeux vert émeraude dénués de toute expression. Iria ne semblait pas se formaliser de ce dernier détail et d'un ton chaleureux, elle lui annonça :

« Quatre je te présente Trowa Barton. Trowa voilà Quatre mon petit frère dont je t'ai parlé. Trowa est arrivé quelques minutes avant toi. Il est nouveau dans le coin et comme il cherchait une famille d'accueil, je l'ai rencontré hier au supermarché, je lui ai proposé de loger chez nous autant de temps qu'il vaudra.

Quatre n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? Demanda-t-il, hébété.

« Bah sinon ça n'aurait pas été une surprise, répondit-t-elle comme si elle expliquait désespérément à un gamin que vraisemblablement 1 plus 1 font 2.

Quatre fit mine de bouder et Iria lui tira la langue.

« Excusez-moi.

Quatre tressaillit. La voix du jeune homme était si froide.

« Je suis fatigué et je voudrais me reposer.

« Oui bien sur. Quatre conduis-le à la chambre d'amis tandis que je prépare le goûter.

Quatre approuva. Trowa se releva, saisissant son sac de sport et se mit à sa suite.

« Tu viens d'où ? Demanda Quatre pour engager la conversation alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

« De France.

« Ah c'est génial là-bas. J'y suis allé une fois là-bas avec mes parents il y a dix ans et je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

Trowa, indifférent, ne répondit rien. Quatre se tut, mal à l'aise.

« Voilà c'est ta chambre, dit Quatre en désignant la pièce de la main. La mienne est à coté et celle d'Iria là-bas près de la salle de bain. Je descends l'aider, si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas.

Trowa hocha la tête et pénétra dans sa nouvelle chambre tandis que le jeune garçon blond s'éloignait. La pièce était propre, bien rangé et dotée du strict minimum comme il avait demandé. Il posa son sac de sport parterre, sortir de la poche de sa veste son portable et se mit à taper un numéro dessus.

« Rapport, ordonna une voix masculine.

« J'y suis. Ils ne se doutent de rien. Je passe à la prochaine étape, annonça Trowa.

« Très bien Trowa. Reste poli, discret, le plus normal possible et ne fait rien sans que je t'en aie donné l'ordre.

« Bien reçu chef.

L'appel prit fin. Trowa remit son portable dans sa poche et s'agenouilla près de son sac. Il en ressortit quelques vêtements qu'il rangea dans l'armoire, ainsi qu'un revolver qu'il fit tourner habilement dans sa main avant de le remettre dans le sac qu'il rangea dans l'armoire. Il se résigna à s'allonger, le temps qu'on l'appelle pour le goûter.

« Comment le trouves-tu ? Demanda Iria avec un brin de malice dans la voix lorsque son frère la rejoignit dans la cuisine.

« On dirait un glaçon, répondit celui-ci avec une grimace.

Iria sourit de la comparaison. Elle s'activait autour de la théière tandis qu'il servait des biscuits dans des assiettes.

« N'oublie pas de mettre les cornes de gazelle Quatre.

« Gourmande.

Iria lui tira la langue encore une fois.

« Je persiste à croire que ton cerveau n'a pas suivi le même développement de ton corps.

« Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

« Je sais ce que je vois.

« Ah les jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Ils se prennent tous pour des sages.

« Et les vieilles n'arrêtent pas de critiquer les plus jeunes.

« Hey !

« Attention à la théière !

« Oh !

Iria éteignit la gazinière à temps. La théière menaçait d'exploser.

« Génial on va boire du thé bouilli.

« File appeler Trowa avant que je ne le verse sur toi ton thé bouilli.

Quatre prit la poudre d'escampette en s'esclaffant. Il aimait bien taquiner sa sœur. Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre et frappa à la porte du jeune brun.

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir ; la porte s'ouvrit en peu de temps.

« Tu viens ? Le goûter est prêt ! Annonça joyeusement Quatre.

Trowa approuva et fermant la porte derrière lui, rejoignit son hôte. Quatre fit parcouru d'un frisson, sentant son regard dans son dos. Il avait quelque chose d'énigmatique qui le troublait. Il le sentait.

Reviews, please?


End file.
